Ed
Ed is the workhorse of the group. He is known to laugh a lot, and he is happy most of the time. His mind is a subculture grab bag full of comics and monster movies, which he often confuses with reality. Ed is utterly at the mercy of his tyrannical younger sister Sarah, whom he cares for deeply, and is an easy target for her manipulations. Much like the other characters in the show, he possesses superhuman strength, though this is a part of his biology, while the other characters can only utilize it when they are angry. Though Ed often follows along with Eddy's plans regardless of how evil they are, this seems to mainly be due to his stupidity; Ed does seem to have his own morals, and, unlike Eddy, will not choose jawbreakers or anything else over his friends. Personality If Eddy had a dollar for every brain Ed has, he'd be really wanting money (who knows? That may already have happened!). Like his two best friends, he will do anything for a Jawbreaker, and if it involves dressing up like a chef, he'll do it (and, as Jonny found out, Ed has not one ounce of chef in him). He is a nice guy, though the cul-de-sac kids don't give him much of a chance, as he hangs out with Eddy and is very dim-witted. He constantly is falling for stuff Eddy makes up and can be gullible. As most kids do, Ed has a crush on Nazz, and will do anything to make her happy, even though he usually fails. He is also at the mercy of his loud-mouth, tattletale sister, whom is always yelling at him. His brotherly passion for her (or fear of her getting him grounded again) always gets in the way of Eddy's ideas. Ed is one strong person, as he has been known to carry a piece of concrete only holding it using the tips of his hands. He is also very strong, demonstrated in many episodes where he lifts heavy objects. When he accidentally dropped the concrete on his toes, he didn't even make a peep. Ed is a huge fan of gross horror movies and comics. His collection of comics is the biggest in the cul-de-sac (matter of fact the only one in the cul-de-sac!) and his collection includes "Space Clam", "Gore-Fest," "Liver & Onions", "Inappropriate Pinchers from Beyond" and "It Came from France" - while his head is a library filled to the max with references to many movie quotes, classic excerpts from comic books,and lots of other weird things. And of course he also likes comic books that ooze action - "Slug-U-la " is his favorite, although "No Body Man", "Evil Tim","Zorba", "Brain Eater", and "Marlene of the Deep" have all found their way into his collection as well. Most of them have surfaced in his daily adventures with Edd and Eddy when the slightest thing can send his mind racing and send his memory to release quotes from "I was a Teenage Appetizer from the Planet Sushi" or "Space Leech IV". Poor Ed. Ed's also rather prone to letting these monster movies take over his imagination, he has let himself go more than once, and it causes mayhem. For example, in the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still," Ed's inner monster is set loose to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting cul-de-sac, and Nazz is still mad at Ed for messing up her hair. Ed also likes to eat, the food edible or not! A camcorder, a brick, a jujube-covered log, and even his mattress have all found their way into his belly and no matter how many "little talks" Edd has with him about the dangers of overtaxing his digestive system he'll never change his grazing ways. His favorite foods are gravy (he likes this so much to the point of having an entire bathtub filled with it even though he is not seen bathing in it), buttered toast, and pudding skin. Jimmy still does not understand why Ed likes buttered toast in gravy ("People eat this?"). Ed simply loves chickens, as they're soft and fluffy and (in Ed's opinion) cuddly and they don't get mad like Eddy does when you pick them up and run with them. Hardly a day goes by when Ed doesn't hug a chicken, dive straight into a batch of an angry chicken stampede, or even give them snorkeling lessons in his basement room to help them be the best chickens they can possibly be.Eddy is still absolutely disgusted at Ed for covering him with a shower of tears when his chickens were gone. Despite his love for all things, Ed does have some phobias. He openly fears wigs, broccoli, soap and deodorant. Curious Ed Quirks There are tons of funny little things about Ed that endear him to his fans. Listed below are a few of them. Ed has a short bristly buzz-cut topknot. In cartoon tradition Ed's eyebrow is not always attached to his head especially when shocked or when ripped off by a paranoid and suspicious Eddy who has lost his near and dear little magazines - Ed just has one eyebrow, which is very handy - handier than you might expect! Eddy uses it as a handle by which to drag his dim-witted pal around the cul-de-sac, Ed can walk on it in a pinch, and he needs it to make those 'hilarious'(quote via Ed) faces!On the whole having one eyebrow is good for Ed. It's even the source of one of Eddy's favorite nicknames for his pal -"Monobrow," of course, but hey, Rolf only has one eyebrow too - bet Eddy wouldn't dare call Rolf names! Ed gets himself thrown out of the tree house countless times, squashed flat by a runaway steamroller, sent into orbit, smashed through fences and mauled by the Kankers to name just a few of the fates that befall him. Eddy and Double D weep and wail where as Ed just thinks it's funny! Even within the relaxed unnatural laws that govern the cartoon world Ed seems to have carved out his own independent bill of rights where he alone decides just what can happen, like it or not. Eddy may be constantly battling reality in his never-ending struggle to improve his financial and social status, and Double D might do his best to scrupulously uphold the rules and live within the established boundaries of the cartoon universe, but Ed is more than happy to coexist alongside reality and to take those "rules" as mere recommendations when the mood suits him. Thus Double D suddenly has a rewind button when Ed thinks he just might have actually said something important for a change, and Eddy makes a fine helicopter indeed when there are rogue balloons on the loose – perhaps being utterly oblivious to the way things ought to work is what gives Ed that free license to make it up as he goes along? Yes okay so it doesn't happen often but Ed doesn't always play the role of the 'lump with no brain cells' - although it has to be said that's probably his forte!'High Heeled Ed' saw a rare flash of a short-lived intelligent Ed and the episode "Thick as an Ed" has him holding his own against Double D's demand that he purge himself of his pungent good luck charms – he may not have a knack for constantly using those alliterative zingers but,naturally,you have to admit most of the time he's a brainless stump. But still,you can't deny it takes a special type of brain to house all those monster movie references and the most detailed catalog of toys this side of Toys R Us!And don't forget that Ed once built a giant working elevator to the moon, if it's cool and obscure it's probably up there in Ed's head somewhere. When the Eds need something of a more artistic nature – from hand-drawn portraits to a good snake tattoo, a box of 100% curse-free Ed-flakes or even some expertly-forged sticky notes, it's the Great Lumpy One they turn to! And his baby sister is no slouch, either, if the hand-drawn Eddy animation in her diary is any indication – maybe it runs in the family! Ed's cultural "gifts" sometimes extend beyond the realm of visual arts, too – he proves he's got the soul of a dancer, albeit an Old World dancer, with his masterful participation in Rolf's That's My Horse dance – and who else but Chef Ed could man the kitchen at Ponce de la Ed(even if he served himself naked as a turkey to Jonny)? Well, okay, maybe he should stick with the visual arts after all. Do we have a budding comic book artist in our midst, or perhaps even the next Rembrandt, da Vinci, or – dare we say it – even Antonucci? Only time will tell! Ed may be as sweet-natured as they come but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy a good joke now and then, even at the expense of his best pal Double D. But trusting Double D doesn't stand a chance against Ed's sticky note forgeries or his not-quite-so-perfect-and-only-makes-you-more-sick doctor impersonation when Eddy recruits him in his latest ploy to pull the, er, sock over their gullible buddy's eyes, but Ed's just as happy to lend Edd some much-needed brawn when it's payback time for Eddy after an afternoon of wedgies or when their loudmouthed pal proves too stubborn to hop in the tub or cough up a certain ticking time-bomb of a diary!No matter how many low-down tricks they do, Ed helps his pals play on each other and you just know he'll be there with a helping hand and a choking bear hug any time Edd or Eddy truly needs one (or even when they don't for that matter!) It seemed like a one-time occurrence when Ed consumed all the food and Jimmy within a five-block radius of his house in S1, but by S4 he's still at it and his nocturnal meanderings cause trouble not just for himself and his pals but for all of Peach Creek when he unknowingly walks off with a certain ship inna bottle that just so happens to belong to the Kankers. Maybe a few sessions with Double D and his hypnotizing wheel could cure the big guy of his odd ways before he brings about still more dire destruction to the once-peaceful cul-de-sac – come to think of it, maybe Eddy could convince the others to pitch in a buck or two towards finding a cure, there's BOUND to be a cash cow in there somewhere! Dandelions, bunnies, butterscotch, and even eels can send the big guy into mild allergic reaction – excuse me, did we say mild? No mere hives or sniffy nose would EVER do for someone like Ed, when he has an allergy you KNOW it! When faced with an allergen Ed's far more likely to sneeze his pals right through locked doors, to blow up to blimp-like proportions, or even to mutate into an itchy-scaled fish-boy much to Edd and Eddy's extreme horror! So is Ed a medical marvel or just a poster child for the importance of early allergy testing? Maybe a little of both – let's just hope he never develops an allergy to dirt or chickens! In line with the other 2 Eds, Ed himself is likely to run a mile at the nearest whiff of Kanker sister, especially May who thinks they're a match made in heaven. Perhaps, perhaps not but certainly yes in fan pictures and artwork, in the show only time will tell. Lifestyle Ed's lifestyle is generally avoided by Edd, but Ed is one dirty kid, so dirty to the point of being terrified at the mere mention of soap or deodorant! He has been known to consume large amounts of gravy and buttered toast, his two favorite foods. Allergies In the show Ed has shown many allergic reactions. This could also mark that Ed probably has a genetic disorder. *'Bunnies': In the episode "Flea-Bitten Ed", Ed had an allergy to bunnies (his first allergy). When he plays with or even goes near a rabbit he starts sneezing and eventually his whole body bloats like a hot air balloon and grows purple warts. *'Eels': His second allergy was in the episode "Dueling Eds". After Rolf defeats Eddy to a duel, he shares the Eels of Forgiveness with the Eds. Ed begins to itch and then turns into a fish, scaring the heck out of his two companions. *'Butterscotch Pudding': In the episode "All Eds Are Off", Ed thought butterscotch pudding was gravy, but ate the pudding and his head and lips bloated. *'Dandelions': In the episode "Honor Thy Ed", Ed kept sneezing and told Eddy it was because of the dandelions. *'Cats': Ed may also be allergic to cats as he once mentioned that his aunt's cat makes him sneeze. Old Ed Old Ed still wears the same clothes and still has a low IQ but he has grown a long white beard, has to walk with crutches, and suffers from a uncontrollable colon. It is shown in a deleted scene of the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It" that he is married to Old May. He has a long beard with a mouse trap in it, Ed is seen at this age again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when he gets zapped by the electric gum. Young Ed Young Ed does not wear the usual green jacket. He is seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed" with the red and white shirt and a diaper. He has super human strength, for he lifted Edd's House. He is also able to eat anything, including a T.V. set. He also has one strand of hair. In the episode "Dear Ed", we can see a picture of Young Ed. The only difference from the Ed in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed" is that Ed has a bow on his head, he is a baby, and he is naked. the Former is seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when he is zapped by the electric gum. FusionFall He and Edd are curiously absent in the future world (along with the other Cul-de-Sac kids, who are strangely also absent in the past Cul-de-Sac). Eddy says to the player that "Big Ed isn't around", and since this is a children's game we can take "isn't around" to mean dead. Ed and Edd likely fell in the initial invasion of Fuse. In the past, Ed can be found in Mt. Blackhead, having wound up there after escaping pursuit from May Kanker. Ed has seemingly proclaimed himself as "The King of the Jungle" going so far as to adopt a sterotypical "kingly" accent when he talks, calling the Hero a "servant". He tells the player to tell Double D that he likes it here and he wants to stay forever. Family *Father *Mother *Sarah (younger sister) *Aunt Alter Egos *Edzilla *Snuggle-me-Ed *Lothar *The Claw (spy code name) *Ed the Great (Ed's Cool Alter Ego) *Average Joe Trivia/Goofs *In the episode "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed" it is discovered that his skull is one big slab of buttered toast with two holes for eye sockets, the bottom half has a hanging corner that moves up and down when he speaks, and a slice of butter for the nose. But in the first season episode "Flea-Bitten Ed" when Double D "x-rays" him, he is shown to have a normal skull but with a bone in place where his brain should be. However, in the episode "Cool-Hand Ed", he is shown with a small brain, a spoon and a crushed soda can in his head. *In "Floss Your Ed" when Edd says that you eat coconuts Ed says 'Like report cards?' It means he might eat his report cards. *In the episode "An Ed is Born," it is revealed that Ed stores a camera in his dryer. *Ed is allergic to 4 (possibly 5) things, rabbits, dandelions, eels, butterscotch pudding, and possibly cats. *Ed is afraid of heights. *He has currently made only one scam in the entire series, which really turned out to be a "curse". *He has at least four lucky charms; **Sheldon (a rotten chunk of cheese destroyed by Eddy) **Angus (an old fish) **Sheldon Jr. (a new rotten chunk of cheese) **He also has a Lucky Potato (as seen in the episode "Gimme Gimme Never Ed") *In the episode "The Luck of the Ed" it's shown that Ed's eyebrow can be easily removed. *Ed's height is tall and according to himself in the episode "Over Your Ed", he is 5' 9". *When Ed was a baby he only had one strand of hair. *It was shown in the episode "Little Ed Blue" that Ed had a dark side brought on by having a pebble in his shoe. *Ed revealed he used to have braces in the episode "Who, What, Where, Ed". *In the episode "X Marks the Ed" It was revealed that Ed is afraid of wigs. But in the episode "A Boy and His Ed" he was wearing a clown wig and he wasn't afraid. He even asked Edd if he could keep it. *In the episode "Scrambled Ed", Ed has a collection of sponges and hides them in his bathroom wall. This is also shown in Ed Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show *Ed has been observed to sleepwalk (and sleep-eat) multiple times in the series. *It is known that strudel gives him gas. *Ed has pet seagulls he keeps under his bed, 3 of their names are Penelope, Edmund, and Nestor. *Just like the other Eds, Ed appears in every single episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy and also has very big roles in nearly every episode. *Ed's hair is orange, as seen in the episode "Over Your Ed." *It is revealed in the episode "Smile for the Ed" that Ed's middle name is "Horace". *Most Mad, Dangerous, or Craziest times: Ed is at his most dangerous when there is a pebble in his shoe. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Ed gets zapped. He goes though several "transformations" from other episodes. These include: his fish form, his young version, his old version, Lothar, Classic Cartoon Ed, etc. *Ed apparently shows high proficiency in History, as he got an A on his report card in the episode "''Mission Ed-Possible''", but if you look closely there's a goof where they're both Eddy's report cards and all F's. *Ed has poor hygiene, but still has nice teeth. *In the episode "Who's Minding the Ed?," ''it is revealed that Ed can play the flute. *The only things Ed really finds disgusting are soap and things related to love. Gallery File:Old Ed.jpg|Old Ed. Image:Classic_Ed.png|Classic Ed. Image:Ed_in_a_fridge.jpg|"I believe this belongs to you?" Image:Vlcsnap-160339.png|"I am a pigeon!" Image:Ed_with_snail.jpg|"I'm so pretty, oh so pretty." Image:Ed_with_cards.jpg|"Ed, do you know there's a turtle on your head?" Image:Ed_with_Rolf's_hair.jpg|Nice hair. Image:Excited_Ed.jpg|Ed is easily manipulated. Image:Ed_with_shoe.jpg|Kevin: See my shoe? Ed: Nice! Kevin: Tie it. Ed: Can do. Image:Angry_Ed.jpg|"BIG TROUBLLLLLLLE!" Image:By_Ed.jpg|The Boomerang's effect on Ed. He's smart!? Image:Captain_Stork.jpg|"Ed, how did you do that?" Image:Charmin'_Marvin.jpg|"Pardon me miss. I'm Charmin' Marvin." Image:Sheldon Jr.jpg|"And this is my little friend Sheldon... Jr." Image:Ed_is_Ed.jpg|Attack of the 50-foot TV tray Image:Eds_teacher.jpg|"Tick-tock." Image:Eyebrowless_Ed.jpg|"But Eddy, I can't make funny faces without that!" Image:Happy_Ed.jpg|"You just got yourself a detention." Image:Kitten_Ed.jpg|"I'm as helpless as a kitten in a tree." Image:Lou.jpg|Ed is kissing a sandwich? How unsanitary! Image:Young_Ed.jpg|Aww! You look so cute! Image:Ed_is_stretching.jpg|Ed stretching up so Eddy can get a jawbreaker. Image:Ed's_practising.jpg|"Ow, my ears! They're bleeding!" Image:Whack_an_Ed.jpg|"Whack me!" Image:Vlcsnap-9093.png|Aww! Image:Dented_stopsign.jpg|"Earth is not your salad bar!" Image:Ed-Hot_dog.jpg|"Guess what time it is kids! It's…" Image:Vlcsnap-10771.png|Technical difficulties, Please stand by. Image:Vlcsnap-1831781.png|AAH! What an Ugly Creature! Image:Ed.jpg|"Bubbly!!!" Image:Uhhh.JPG|Now who's a good boy? You are! Image:Extra.JPG|"Extra, Extra!" Image:C.JPG|"Lookee, a "C" I see!" Image:Oh_eddy.jpg|"Oh Eddy?" Image:Ed's_scary_face.jpg|Ed's full of heat, so he's easy to find with heat seeking goggles. Image:Ed's_button.jpg|" Three potatoe chips and my old button." Image:Oops!!.jpg|''The Ed Times Image:Ed_sleepwalking.jpg|Drumroll, please! Image:Ed_karate.jpg|"I am one with my shoe size, Double D." Image:Ed_drinking.jpg|UR DOIN IT WRONG! Image:Elf_ed.jpg|"But Eddy, I am an elf." Image:Once_bitten_twice_ed_0001.jpg|IT HAZ A FLAVOR Image:Rambling_ed_0001.jpg|I'm Hottubin! Image:Key to my ed 19.jpg|"Pass The Mustard." Image:FISHFACE!!!!!.jpg|"Can somebody scratch my scales?" Image:Default.jpg|Ed!!!! Help!!!! Image:Rolf's_House.jpg|Hey Ed, can you let the others see? Image:Ed movie.jpg|"Movie good for Ed!" Image:MY_EARS_ARE_BROKEN!.jpg|MY EARS ARE BROKEN! Image:The_ed.png|Zapity Zap Zap Image:Can_I_Keep_Him_Eddy?.jpg|Can I Keep Him Eddy? Ed_glasses.jpg|"That is right son, a mind is a terrible organ to shovel." File:Jim.jpg|"Oh, Jim got a haircut." File:Stinky Hat!.jpg|"Stinky Hat!" File:DO_IT_AGAIN.jpg|Ed is EddTech's product tester. (note, still working out the kinks to the Dirt-Meal 9000) File:Hooray_Ed.jpg|Ed loves the Kankers very much...Or does he? File:The_Claw.jpg|Only The Claw knows. File:Coat_Hanger_Ed.jpg|Ed with his coat hanger smile. File:How-to-draw-ed-from-ed-edd-n-eddy-step-6.jpg|Eddy, the colors are broken! File:Ed_Hat.jpg|Huhuhu! File:Bippy.jpg|"Ed is happy again!" File:Ed's Gravytub.png|The Gravytub File:Turkey ed.jpg|"Stuffing Anybody?" Auuhgh.jpg|auuhgh High heeled ed 022 0001.jpg|snuggle-me-ed Ed and Chicken.png|"Hug a chicken, hug a chicken!" NDVD_193.JPG|"Fools! Evil Tim had beckoned you all! For you all you must pay with your brains!" NDVD_009.JPG|"Attack the wig!" NDVD_010.JPG|"Wigs scare me, Double D." NDVD_118.JPG|"Baby goes wee-wee!" NDVD_016.JPG|"Oh, It's a...a... JAWBREAKER?!" NDVD_225.JPG|"Evil Tim has beckoned them!" NDVD 224.JPG|Silly Ed. NDVD 183.JPG|AWWWW!! What a nice brother. NDVD_271.JPG|"Did we win yet? Dad will be so proud." File:Ed2.jpg|Zappity Zap Zap 2, Ed's Transformations. File:Ed.png|Ed in FusionFall File:Shirtless ed.jpg|Ed without his shirt and jacket on. Pantsless ed.jpg|Ed put some pants on how embarrassing NDVD 316.JPG|Uhhh.... Big cheese.jpg|"Big Cheese!" "Heh, you talking about me, Ed?" Finished-ed (colored).png|Ed's colored once more Seagulls.jpg|Seagull attack! 250px-Edzilla.jpg|EDZILLA 250px-Cents.jpg|Ed and Edd as The Cents.|link=The Cents Big cheese.jpg|Big Cheese! Hahahahaha! Sarah stuffed.jpg|Sarah's face is being devoured by the sky!!! Ed drinking.jpg|Rules are: Eat the hamburger, DONT DRINK FROM IT!!!! Can I Keep Him Eddy?.jpg|Can I keep him Eddy?!?! Ed is stretching.jpg|He can do that??? Ed's practising.jpg|Such painful notes..............IM GONNA DIE IF I HAVE TO KEEP LISTENING TO THAT THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See Also Ed's Lucky Charms Ed's House Category:Characters Category:The Eds Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Children